Irritator
Irritator's name comes from the irritation scientists felt when they realized that the original skull had been doctored with plaster to be elongated for a higher commercial value. Some reconstructions show Irritator with a crest on its nose instead of its head. General Statistics *Name: challengeri *Name Meaning: Challenger's Irritator *Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore *Length: 7.5-8 meters (24.5-26 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Spinosauridae --> Spinosaurinae *Found: Brazil, South America *Discoverer: Martill, Cruikshank, Frey, Small & Clarke, 1996 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1000 **Compatibility: Tab 6 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 580 **Scissors/Paper: 435 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Hunter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Warning Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 翼の折れた海贼 **English: The Broken-Winged Pirate **Taiwanese: 折翼海賊 *Name: Benjamin (manga only) *Owner: Seth (Alpha Gang, DS Game), Zander (Alpha Gang, manga), Rex Owen (D-Team, manga) *Altered Forms: Alpha Irritator Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-38) **2nd Edition (022-竜) **3rd Edition (016-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Edition (016-竜) **4th Edition (021-竜; Defense Type) **5th Edition (026-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Edition (029-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (034-竜; Defense Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) **2007 4th Edition+ (019-竜; Hunter Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (014-竜; Heroic Type) **Non-sale South American Egg (EGG-013-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Blue Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-018-竜) **Kakushin 4th Edition (007-竜; Warning Type) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-38) **1st Edition (Dino-38) **2nd Edition (021-Dino; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (026-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (029-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (034-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (016-Dino; Defense Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-38) **Series 2 4th Edition (019-Dino; Hunter Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-38) **1st Edition Extension (龍-38) **2nd Edition (021-龍; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (029-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (034-龍; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (016-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (019-龍; Hunter Type) Irritator Card 6.png|Irritator arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Irritator Card 06 3rd.png|Irritator arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Irritator Card 06 3rd back.png|Back of Irritator arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Irritator Card 7.png|Irritator arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Irritator Card 5.png|Irritator arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Irritator Card.jpg|Irritator arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Irritator Card 3.jpg|Irritator arcade card (English 1st Edition) Irritator Card Eng S1 1st back.jpg|Back of Irritator arcade card (English 1st Edition) Irritator Card Eng 2nd.jpg|Irritator arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Irri2ndback.jpg|Back of Irritator arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Irritator3rd (1).JPG|Irritator arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Irritator3rd (2).JPG|Back of Irritator arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Irritator Card 8.png|Irritator arcade card (English 5th Edition) Irri5thback.jpg|Back of Irritator arcade card (English 5th Edition) Irritator Card 4.jpg|Irritator arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Irritator Card 9.jpg|Irritator arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Irritator Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Irritator arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) IrriTai4th.jpg|Irritator arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Irritator *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-026/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Alpha Irritator *Abilities: ;Up: +300 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +300 Power. Pouncing Irritator *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKAA-014/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Bonus :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, draw 1 card. Rapid Irritator *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS-014/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Ally :If you have another Water Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can discard 1 card and then draw 1 card. Manga In the arcade website's Four-Frame Manga, Seth had Irritator use Life Swap on Zander and Ed, who had through shenanigans reversed their fat/skinny dynamic; the result removed Zander's extra fat, but sent it to Irritator instead of Ed. In the actual manga's storyline, Ed gives the new Alpha Gang recruit, Rex, an Irritator to fight Max. However, Rex had only joined to save Max, so he and Max took the Irritator and escaped. Later, the Irritator started to talk and was later known as Benjamin. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 翼竜（よくりゅう）のようなきみょうな顔をした肉食恐竜だ。頭には目立つとさかがある。 **English: A carnivore with a face like a pterosaur. Has a crest on its head. **Taiwanese: 有著一張如翼龍般奇異臉孔的肉食恐龍,頭部有著顯眼的頭冠。 *Along with Spinosaurus, Amargasaurus, Baryonyx, Saltasaurus, Suchomimus, Camarasaurus, Patagosaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, and Ampelosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg card. *Along with Carnotaurus, Megaraptor, Amargasaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Patagosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale South American Egg Card. *Along with Ampelosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Altirhinus, Jobaria, Deltadromeus, Allosaurus, Brachylophosaurus, Gorgosaurus, and Talarurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Blue Dinosaurs Egg Card. *It was the first spinosaurid to appear in the arcade. *It is the only spinosaurid from Dinosaur King not to appear in the anime. Gallery Irritator Intro.png|Irritator being introduced in the English arcade 4FM 040.jpg|Seth and Irritator in the Four-Frame Manga File:Irritator_skeleton.jpg|Irritator skull File:Irritator chibi colored.PNG|Fanmade Dino chibi by JP:OGFreak Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team